


temporary difficulties.

by lykretsiya



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, F/F, Humor, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 04:27:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16803628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lykretsiya/pseuds/lykretsiya
Summary: сола сталкивается с небольшими трудностями при приёме на работу, но в последствии эти трудности становятся приятным бонусом.





	1. пролог.

Возможно, Сола только что занималась сексом с самой восхитительной женщиной из всех, что она встречала, в общественном туалете офиса, куда пришла устраиваться на работу; возможно, её партнёрша случайно порвала ей лямку бюстгальтера; возможно, это был самый неловкий и одновременно с этим самый классный секс в её жизни. 

Возможно. 

Сола как можно незаметнее поправляет сползающую чашечку бюстгальтера и терпеливо ждёт, когда её вызовут на собеседование. Кажется, она слишком сильно прижималась спиной к сливному баку, потому что сейчас чувствует дискомфорт и боль в пояснице, но старается не подавать виду. 

О, эта девушка, с которой у Солы возможно был секс десять минут назад, даже не сказала ей своё имя, а сама Сола, пребывая в послеоргазменной неге, не додумалась спросить. 

И, кстати, это было самое странное предложение секса, потому что она, эта девушка, просто подошла к моющей руки в раковине Соле и спросила, не хочет ли она заняться с ней сексом, и если не хочет — то всё хорошо и _прости, я просто правда очень сильно хочу довести кого-нибудь до оргазма своим ртом, а-- господи, это становится неловким_. У Солы не было шансов, серьезно, потому что она, эта девушка из туалета, была великолепна по всем фронтам, а её голос...

_Соберись!_

Не то чтобы Сола соглашается на секс со всеми без разбора, просто та девушка была, кхм, во вкусе Солы, если можно так выразиться: светловолосая, в брючном костюме и с низким голосом. И Сола волновалась перед собеседованием, окей, а секс — один из лучших способов снять напряжение и выкинуть из головы всякую тревожную чушь. Но имя всё же надо было спросить. 

Сола снова поправляет сползающую с груди чашку бюстгальтера, когда вышедшая из кабинета женщина в узкой юбке называет её имя: 

— Ким Ёнсон! 

Сола резко вскакивает, и лежащие у неё на коленях бумаги рассыпаются по полу; она судорожно собирает их и следует за женщиной в узкой юбке, чувствуя на себе смешливые взгляды остальных претендентов на должность, которую она хочет получить. 

В переговорной светло и тихо; Сола послушно вышагивает к столу, кладёт на него свои бумаги, отходит, чтобы сесть в кресло, и только после этого поднимает глаза, встречаясь взглядом с... 

О, да это же просто смешно!


	2. первая, в которой солу по какой-то причине берут на работу.

Прямо на Солу смотрит та самая девушка из туалета, которая каких-то двадцать минут назад опускается перед ней на колени кабинке, закидывает её ноги себе на плечи и доводит её до крышесносного оргазма. 

То есть...

_Какого чёрта._

— Мун Бёри, — говорит она, девушка из туалета. 

Сола кивает на автомате и растеряно хлопает глазами. 

— Кхм. 

Мунбёль (потому что так лучше звучит, окей) с невозмутимым видом просматривает резюме Солы и ни жестом, ни вздохом не показывает, что они уже немного знакомы, и Сола, решая, что так действительно будет правильно, тоже старается не выглядеть сильно шокированной неожиданной встречей с женщиной своей мечты так скоро. 

У Мунбёль расстегнуты две верхние пуговицы рубашки, и Сола ненароком подмечает цвет её белья, когда та тянется к очередному листу из её внушительной стопки. 

— Итак, Ким Ёнсон, вы-- — начинает было Мунбёль, но женщина в узкой юбке, всё это время стоявшая рядом, резко перебивает её и укоризненно спрашивает: 

— Ты уже успела с ней переспать? 

Сола и Мунбёль одновременно дёргают головами в её сторону. 

— Хваса, с чего ты взя-- 

— Не пытайся меня обмануть, — обрывает Хваса, вырывая у Мунбёль из рук рекомендательное письмо Солы с её прошлой работы. — Господи, тебя не было пятнадцать минут, и ты уже успела переспать с одной из кандидаток. 

— Я не знала, что она--

Хваса делает жест рукой, заставляющий Мунбёль споткнуться на слове и замолчать; она потирает переносицу и прислоняется бедром к столу, и Сола ставит всё, что не видела никого, кто делала бы что-то подобное с такой невероятной грацией. 

— Давай не будем сейчас ругаться, а это собеседование проведу я? — внезапно миролюбиво предлагает Хваса, и Мунбёль только медленно кивает. 

_Что ж, это будет весело._

Сола вновь поправляет сползающую чашку бюстгальтера, чем зарабатывает усталый взгляд Хвасы. 

*

Вообще-то Хваса хорошая, просто иногда её бесит, что Мунбёль каким-то невероятным образом умудряется в каждой толпе найти свободную от отношений лесбиянку и, ну, да — она говорит об этом Соле, когда Мунбёль выходит через вторую дверь и оставляет их одних. И Хваса не относится к Соле предвзято, потому что она действительно замечательная, и это вгоняет Солу в ступор, но не настолько, чтобы пытаться копать глубже. 

Хваса задаёт Соле несколько стандартных вопросов: про рекомендации, про опыт и причины ухода с предыдущей работы; с ней довольно просто общаться, и Сола не чувствует дискомфорта, рассказывая о себе и своих навыках. 

Ближе к концу собеседования Хваса делает копии с бумаг Солы и говорит, что в любом случае ей позвонит ближе к концу дня, чтобы огласить решение по итогу всех встреч. Домой Сола возвращается в смешанных чувствах, не зная, что и думать. 

Вся эта ситуация с Мунбёль смущает, и пусть Хваса была крайне дружелюбной и внимательной, Сола не может не удивиться, когда в восемь часов её телефон разрывается от звонка с незнакомого номера. 

— Ким Ёнсон? — спрашивает Хваса на том конце провода, и Сола кивает, но вовремя понимает, что Хваса её кивка не увидит. 

— Да. 

— Хорош-- — она запинается, в трубке слышится глухой звук и недовольное ворчание. — Да, хорошо... — кажется, она забывает, по какой причине звонит. — А, точно! По итогу собеседования вы набрали больше всех баллов, и ваши рекомендации просто отличные, так что-- о господи, Бёри-- так что мы были бы очень рады принять вас в нашу компанию. Стажировка начнётся с завтрашнего утра, в офисе нужно быть без десяти девять, чтобы вам показали ваше рабочее место и объяснили перечень обязанностей. Ким Ёнсон, вам будет удобно подойти завтра в это время? 

Сола задерживает дыхание, слушая то, что Хваса ей говорит, и это кажется каким-то неправдоподобным сном, потому что Сола мысленно успевает попрощаться с должностью ещё в тот момент, когда встречается взглядом с Мунбёль в переговорной. 

— Да-- да, я подойду к девяти, — Сола нервно кусает губы и, собравшись с силами, добавляет: — буду рада работать с вами! 

Хваса хмыкает в трубку. 

— До завтра, Ким Ёнсон. 

В трубке слышатся гудки, и Сола наконец-то выдыхает. 

Перед тем, как лечь спать, Сола долго думает о сегодняшнем дне, анализируя поведение Мунбёль и Хвасы, приходя к неутешительным выводам: во-первых, Мунбёль вступать в сексуальные отношения с подчинёнными не планирует и не будет, а так как Солу только что приняли в компанию, повторения банкета ждать не приходится; во-вторых, Хваса против того, чтобы Мунбёль вступала в сексуальные отношения с подчинёнными даже в том случае, если эти самые подчинённые не имеют ничего против; в-третьих, Сола не имеет ничего против сексуальных отношений с Мунбёль, потому что... о, она чертовски горяча, окей? 

И это проблема.


	3. вторая, или очень много хвиин.

Сола опаздывает, потому что именно сегодня будильник прозвенел на двадцать минут позже, на улице начался жуткий ливень, а резко вырулившая из-за угла машина окатила Солу водопадом брызг, из-за чего ей срочно пришлось бежать домой переодеваться. День начинается просто ужасно, серьёзно. 

В вагоне метро жуткая давка, и Сола едва может дышать, прижимаясь плечом к стеклу; она чувствует, как стоящий впереди мужчина отдавливает ей ноги, и мысленно прощается с любимыми туфлями, когда между спинами слева от неё просовывается светловолосая кудрявая голова незнакомой девушки. 

— О! Я видела тебя вчера в офисе! — говорит она, локтями расчищая себе дорогу. — Получила работу? 

Сола неуверенно кивает. 

— Меня зовут Чон Хвиин, но можно просто Хвиини, — улыбается она, поправляя кудрявую чёлку.

— А-- я Ким Ёнсон, но-- эм, можно просто Сола. 

— Приятно познакомиться, Сола, — она хочет протянуть руку для рукопожатия, но в такой давке это сделать немного проблематично. — Буду рада работать с тобой! 

Сола снова неуверенно кивает, не зная, что делать с энергичной Хвиин; Хвиин говорит о работе, о Хвасе, о своих обязанностях, и ей не нужна собеседница, и Солу это по большей части устраивает. 

Когда поезд останавливается на нужной станции, Хвиин хватает Солу под руку и вытаскивает её из вагона, с боем пробившись к выходу. 

— Уф, обычно поезд не так сильно забит в это время, — говорит Хвиин, когда они выходят из метро. 

Хвиин продолжает говорить о работе, вспоминая забавные моменты с Хвасой и Мунбёль, пропускает Солу вперёд, касаясь панели ключ-картой, и доводит её до самой переговорной, где уже стоит Хваса. Сола кидает взгляд на часы и выдыхает с облегчением — она успевает минута в минуту. 

— Оставлю тебя на попечение Хвасы, — кивает Хвиин, улыбаясь. — Увидимся на обеде, хорошо? 

Сола делает неопределённый жест рукой и тоже кивает; ей нравится Хвиин, но для утра вторника она слишком энергична, поэтому отдохнуть от неё до обеда — лучший вариант. 

Хваса в своей узкой юбке и очках в круглой оправе нечитаемым взглядом смотрит вслед удаляющейся к своему рабочему месту Хвиин и только после этого переводит взгляд на Солу. Сола приветствует Хвасу и отвешивает ей неглубокий поклон. 

— О, не забивай этим голову, — отмахивается Хваса, — я младше тебя, поэтому это немного неловко. 

Сола тупо хлопает глазами, осматривая Хвасу с ног до головы. 

— Мне часто говорят, что я выгляжу старше, — смеётся она. — Пойдём, я покажу тебе твоё место. Кстати, можешь звать меня Хвасой. 

Хваса ведёт Солу вдоль столов с перегородками, мельком объясняет, где можно пообедать, а где просто поваляться в пуфике на перерыве, кивает в сторону курилки и доходит до стеклянных дверей большого кабинета. В метре от двери стоит большой светлый стол с перегородкой в сторону офиса и открытым краем в сторону стеклянных дверей. 

Из-за стеклянных дверей поверх стола на Солу смотрит Мунбёль, и это вызывает множество вопросов вместе со скрытым удовлетворением от того, что Соле не придётся искать её по всему офису. Мунбёль одета в тот же брючный костюм, что и вчера, её светлые волосы забраны в низкий хвост, и Сола мысленно возвращается ко вчерашнему дню, когда... _ох_. 

Хваса, проследив за взглядом Солы, хмурится и фыркает. 

— Надеюсь, вчерашний инцидент не повлияет на ваше сотрудничество, потому что искать кандидатку со столь же внушительным послужным списком будет весьма проблематично. 

Сола пристыжено опускает глаза. 

Хваса вкратце объясняет Соле её обязанности и добавляет, что по всем возникающим вопросам можно обращаться либо к ней ( _'мой кабинет — рядом'_ ), либо к уже знакомой ей Хвиин (при звуке своего имени сидящая за самым ближним столом поворачивается и улыбается). 

— Располагайся, — кивает она на стол с одной перегородкой. — Первое время тебя не будут сильно загружать, чтобы ты попривыкла к своим обязанностям и без спешки влилась в рабочий процесс. Удачи. 

— Буду стараться! 

Сола опять отвешивает неглубокий поклон, но быстро вспоминает слова Хвасы на этот счёт и поднимает на неё взгляд с тихим 'ой'. Хваса по-доброму улыбается, выдаёт Соле ключ-карту и уходит в свой кабинет. 

Стоит Хвасе скрыться из поля зрения, как приёмник на столе коротко пищит, и из динамиков доносится низкий и искажённый голос Мунбёль: 

— Ким Ёнсон, когда разложите вещи, принесите мне кофе. Чёрный эспрессо без сахара. 

Сола кивает самой себе и, пусть Мунбёль и видит её через стеклянные двери, нажимает на мигающую кнопку, придавая голосу наиболее спокойную интонацию: 

— Поняла вас. 

С первым рабочим днём, Сола. 

*

За кофе приходится спускаться на первый этаж и выходить на улицу, потому что на всё здание Сола не находит ни одного автомата с кофе, а на кухне стоит только кофе-машина, делающая кофе по умолчанию. Сола берёт чёрный эспрессо для Мунбёль и карамельный мокка для себя. 

Вообще-то Сола не из робких, но перед дверью Мунбёль она откровенно робеет, занося руку для стука; стекло неприятно дребезжит, и Сола уже жалеет о своём поступке, потому что Мунбёль по ту сторону морщится и резко дёргает головой; она фокусирует взгляд на Соле и подзывает её, взмахнув ладонью. 

— Ваш чёрный эспрессо, ээ-- 

Сола теряется ещё больше, осознавая, что понятия не имеет, как к ней обращаться, и Мунбёль замечает растерянность на её лице. А ещё Мунбёль смотрит снизу вверх, вызывая довольно приятные, но неуместные ассоциации, и это тоже немного дезориентирует. 

— Можешь звать меня Бёри или Бёль — я не придирчива в этом плане, — отвечает она на незаданный вслух вопрос. 

— А-- да, конечно, Бёри, — машинально повторяет Сола, ставя стакан с кофе на стол. — Я-- все зовут меня Сола, так что... 

Сола не знает, что говорить, и уместно ли вообще такое говорить, потому что на её предыдущей работе начальница сама уточнила, как к ней обращаться, но то была приятная женщина в годах, которая никого толком не называла ни по имени, ни по фамилии. 

В любом случае Мунбёль, кажется, ничего против не имеет. 

— Я запомню, _Сола_ , — уголки её губ чуть приподнимаются, изгибаясь в полуулыбке. — Можешь идти, пока что у меня нет для тебя поручений. 

Сола неглубоко кланяется и выходит из кабинета, бесшумно прикрывая за собой дверь.

О, это будет длинный и тяжелый день. 

*

На обеде, стоит только Соле оповестить Мунбёль о своём уходе по приёмнику, около стола материализуется Хвиин и раньше, чем Сола успевает осознать, но позже, чем она забирает свой обед, уже за руку тянет её на кухню. 

— Хваса попросила меня за тобой приглядеть, — объясняет она, когда Сола плюхается на стул напротив Хвиин. — И как тебе? 

Имя Хвасы Хвиин произносит со странной интонацией, которую Сола не может понять; она обещает подумать об этом позже, не забыв про нечитаемый взгляд Хвасы в спину Хвиин этим утром. 

— Думаю, пока меня всё устраивает, — размыто отвечает Сола, снимая крышку с пластикового контейнера. 

— А как тебе Бёри? — интересуется Хвиин, раскладывая салфетку на коленях. 

— О, ну-- она-- 

Сола чувствует, как её лицо заливает бледный румянец, вспоминая, как буквально час назад Мунбёль чуть дольше касается внутренней стороны её ладони, забирая бумаги, которые Сола приносит из бухгалтерии. И немного — о вчерашнем, потому что это буквально самая смущающая вещь в мире. 

— Интересно, — игриво произносит Хвиин, ковыряясь вилкой в своём обеде. 

Щёки Солы обжигает липкой краской. 

— Между нами ничего не было! — быстро выпаливает Сола, только через секунду осознавая, что этим вызовет только ещё больше подозрений со стороны Хвиин. 

Хвиин не отвечает, но улыбается так, что Сола с уверенностью может сказать, что она заинтригована и не отступит, пока не докопается до причины смущения Солы. Впрочем, спрашивать ничего напрямую она не спешит, и Сола проникается к Хвиин ещё большей симпатией за то, что она не пытается откровенно лезть в это дело и устраивать допросы с пристрастием. 

*

Не то чтобы Мунбёль даёт много работы и гоняет как белку в колесе, нет, но домой Сола приезжает жутко уставшей и вымотанной до предела, прямо в одежде падая на заправленную постель. Сола скидывает обувь, сбрасывает сумку на пол и забирается на покрывало, с наслаждением потягиваясь и разминая мышцы. 

Мунбёль... своеобразная. Вчера в туалете она игривая и ласковая, сегодня в офисе — отстранённая и серьёзная, и Сола не знает, с какого края к ней подступиться. Мунбёль не холодная, она не пытается делать вид, что они совсем не знакомы, но в то же время она ни словом, ни жестом (ну, если только самую малость) не показывает, что между ними что-то было; это задевает Солу, но одновременно с этим она понимает, как именно это будет выглядеть со стороны, поэтому ничего толкового сделать не может, и единственное, что ей остаётся, — это ленивые размышления о том, как заработать её хорошее расположение и при этом не завраться. 

Впрочем, думает Сола, знакомство, начавшееся с анонимного секса в туалете — определённо не то начинание, в котором ей хотелось бы участвовать, поэтому вполне можно переиграть эту ситуацию, дабы смягчить обстоятельства и вывести всё в правильное русло. 

Конечно, если сама Мунбёль этого захочет. 

Сола оптимистично ставит на это и отказывается верить в обратное, пока лично в этом не убедится.


	4. третья, в которой сола наблюдает.

Собираясь на работу, Сола с тяжёлым сердцем откладывает в сторону юбку, в которой была в тот злосчастный понедельник, и закидывает её в стирку, хотя соблазн надеть именно её крайне велик; Сола сдерживается только благодаря то ли небесным силам, то ли чувству стыда, что в целом мало чем отличаются. 

Сегодня в метро относительно спокойно и мирно, и Сола даже занимает место около двери, прижавшись плечом к поручню. Хвиин заходит на следующей станции и, повертев головой, быстро находит взглядом Солу, мгновенно расплываясь в дружелюбной улыбке; Хвиин как всегда энергична и полна сил. Поезд тормозит слишком резко, и держащаяся одной рукой за поручень Хвиин едва удерживается на ногах, чудом не выронив сумку из рук; Сола кладёт её сумку поверх своей и не желает слушать никаких возражений. 

Хвиин обещает вытащить Солу в свой любимый парк, когда она разгрузит все свои дела, и Сола чуть более, чем совсем не против. 

Когда Сола подходит к своему рабочему месту, стеклянная дверь кабинета Мунбёль с лязгом ударяется ручкой о стену, а из дверного проёма вылетает и сама взмыленная Мунбёль, находясь явно не в лучшем расположении духа. Она ураганом проносится мимо Солы в направлении бухгалтерии, но, не доходя до кабинета Хвасы, резко останавливается, ругается себе под нос и разворачивается, доходя до Солы уже более спокойным шагом. Под пиджаком у неё мятая рубашка и просвечивающий сквозь тонкую ткань чёрный бюстгальтер, и не то чтобы Сола смотрит, просто... о, да ладно. 

— Я отлучусь на час, — говорит Мунбёль, и голос у неё дрожит от едва сдерживаемого раздражения, — и, когда вернусь, я хочу видеть на своём столе чёрный эспрессо. 

Сола теряется, засматриваясь на то, как путаются волосы Мунбёль, но послушно кивает. Мунбёль, удовлетворившись ответом, удаляется, оставляя Солу в смешанных чувствах. 

С одной стороны Сола понимает, что раздражена Мунбёль не на неё, но с другой стороны — ей немного обидно, что она настолько холодна с ней этим утром, потому что в предыдущие несколько встреч Мунбёль либо серьёзна и отстранена, либо игрива и ласкова; в любом случае — Сола старается не придавать этому значение, потому что если смотреть на ситуацию под третьим углом, то получается, что Сола узнаёт ещё одну её сторону, которую сложно назвать хорошей, но тем не менее она есть, и это стоит просто принять как данность. 

— Куда это она? — спрашивает Хвиин, и Сола вздрагивает, потому что не замечает, как она подкрадывается со спины. — Она не в духе. 

Сола пожимает плечом. 

— Кто знает. 

Она раскладывает свои вещи, раскидывая по ящикам всякие нужные мелочи. Большая розовая кружка занимает своё место подле монитора.

— Тем, кто её разозлил, очень не повезло, — невпопад бормочет Хвиин, но, когда Сола уже хочет спросить, что именно она имеет в виду, резко переключается на другую тему: — Передай Мун Бёри, когда она вернётся, что мне нужно утвердить правки до обеда. Я скинула файл на рабочую почту. 

И, помахав на прощание, почти вприпрыжку отходит к своему месту.

Сола тяжело вздыхает и пишет себе напоминание на розовом стикере, который после приклеивает на монитор компьютера. 

*

За десять минут до предполагаемого прихода Мунбёль Сола спускается за кофе на улицу, а по дороге от лифта до стола её за руку ловит Хваса. 

— Я тебя потеряла, — выдыхает она с явным облегчением. — Где ты была? И где Мун Бёри? 

Сола смущается под пристальным взглядом Хвасы, исследующим её лицо и шею. Она смутно понимает, в чём её (не) обвиняют, и смущается ещё больше, когда поверх плеча Хвасы замечает идущую к ним Мунбёль.

Мунбёль закатывает рукава пиджака до локтей и так же небрежно скатывает рубашку, обнажая тонкие запястья с массивным ремешком наручных часов. Сола неосознанно сглатывает.

— Я... эм, я ходила за кофе, а--

Договорить Сола не успевает, потому что подошедшая Мунбёль забирает из её рук стакан с кофе, касаясь пальцами её ладони. Она выглядит чуть менее рассерженной, чем до этого, и это обнадёживает.

— В бухгалтерии работают одни идиоты, — выплёвывает Мунбёль и, проходя мимо, задевает Солу плечом. 

— А-- — спохватывается Сола. — Хвиин сказала передать вам, что ей нужны правки до обеда, и--

Мунбёль замедляет шаг, чуть разворачиваясь корпусом в сторону Солы: 

— Скинула на почту? 

Сола кивает, и Мунбёль, махнув раскрытой ладонью, доходит до стола Солы, срывая с монитора розовый стикер.

Хваса согласно мычит ей в след, а Мунбёль, закрывшись в кабинете, разваливается на стуле и разворачивается к окну. Сола почти слышит, как она выдыхает с облегчением, вытягивая ноги и закидывая руки за голову.

— Понятно, — кивает Хваса. — Я уже начала подозревать вас в-- о, ладно, проехали. 

Она делает неопределённый жест рукой, но Сола уже сама за неё всё додумывает.

Повисает неловкая пауза. 

И, окей, Сола как раз этого и хочет, но когда Хваса говорит об этом _так_ , ей становится неловко и хочется провалиться сквозь землю. 

Да господи, она даже не делает ничего плохого! 

Наверное. 

Ну, скорее всего. 

По крайней мере пока что.

— Пойдём, нужно тебя оформить, — наконец говорит Хваса, двигаясь с места, и Сола машинально следует за ней.

Краем глаза, проходя мимо стеклянных дверей, Сола задерживается на тонком запястье Мунбёль, лежащем на спинке стула. 

Возможно, у неё фетиш.

Это не точно, но вероятно.

*

Заполнив все необходимые документы и поставив свою подпись везде, где только можно, Сола чувствует себя... странно, окей? Вчерашний день был этакой проверкой на вшивость, которую она пусть и проходит, но со скрипом, и сейчас...

Ладно, скорее всего это из-за того, что она всё ещё не может поверить, что её вообще взяли, учитывая _инцидент в туалете_.

На обеде за Солой заходит Хвиин, как всегда радушно улыбаясь. 

— Теперь ты полноценная сотрудница? — спрашивает она, когда они вместе идут на кухню.

— Ага, — бормочет Сола, сжимая в руках пластиковый контейнер. — Я-- я чувствую себя странно.

Они усаживаются подруга напротив подруги, Хвиин отклоняется назад, щёлкая кнопкой кофе-машины.

— Это нормально, — пожимает плечом Хвиин. — Новое место, новые люди и всё такое. После длительной работы бок о бок с определённым кругом, сложно резко менять обстановку. Но! — она касается указательным пальцем носа Солы, заставляя её смотреть в упор. — Но у тебя есть я!

Сола улыбается в ответ на улыбку Хвиин, и это кажется чем-то супер правильным и комфортным.

— Так вот, — продолжает Хвиин, снимая крышку со своего контейнера, — предлагаю возобновить вчерашний обеденный разговор.

Продолжая улыбаться, Сола вопросительно склоняет голову к плечу.

— О Мун Бёри и твоём к ней отношении, — подсказывает Хвиин.

Сола давится воздухом, вспоминая закатанные рукава пиджака, касание её ладони кончиками пальцев и... о, она думает об этом слишком часто, но это не повод винить её в чём бы то ни было.

*

В офисе душно; Сола обмахивается пустой папкой, в которую должна сложить вверенные ей документы. 

В духоте и неработающем кондиционере есть свои плюсы, и Сола на своём опыте убеждается в их наличии, потому что за час до конца рабочего дня Мунбёль вешает пиджак на спинку стула, и Сола задерживает дыхание, ловя в поле зрения промокшую в районе лопаток рубашку Мунбёль. 

Соле резко становится жарко, и это не из-за неработающего кондиционера.

Всю дорогу домой Сола продумывает подробную стратегию по сближению с Мунбёль, потому что, знаете, Солу сложно назвать влюбчивой, но она, кажется, попала.


	5. четвёртая, почти полностью состоящая из флэшбэка.

Сола нервничает — действительно нервничает, потому что последнее и единственное своё собеседование заваливает с треском и проходит буквально чудом, ведь её бывшая начальница — великая женщина, решившая дать шанс сконфуженной девочке без опыта, в недалёком будущем сделав из неё завидную специалистку по всему и сразу. 

Так вот. 

Она нервничает и не может с этим справиться. 

Сола плещет в лицо холодной водой, хлопает себя по щекам и приказывает себе собраться. 

Господи, с её послужным списком и рекомендациями она сама бы взяла себя на работу, так _какого чёрта_? 

— Плохой день? — раздаётся у Солы над ухом низкий женский голос, и Сола вздрагивает всем телом, резко выпрямляясь; вода с подбородка капает на рубашку, Сола чувствует, как несколько капель затекают в бюстгальтер. 

Перед Солой стоит девушка-- нет, не так, перед Солой стоит женщина, Мунбёль, со светлыми, на концах завивающимися в аккуратные кольца волосами, в брючном костюме, открывающем тонкие запястья и лодыжки, и с самым приятным голосом из всех, что Сола когда-либо слышала.

Сола одновременно в восторге и в ужасе, потому что она нервничает и пытается снять напряжение, но напряжения становится только больше, потому что Мунбёль выбивает девяносто девять с половиной из ста и, похоже, знает об этом.

— Можно и так сказать, — дёргает плечом Сола.

Вода с подбородка очерчивает впадину между ключиц и затекает в ложбинку между грудей. Сола ёжится.

— Могу помочь расслабиться, — говорит Мунбёль, улыбается уголком губ так, что у Солы ноги подкашиваются, и кивает на пустые кабинки. 

Господи, слишком много стресса за один день, это просто невыносимо, серьёзно.

Мунбёль видит муки выбора, отражающиеся на лице Солы, и примирительно поднимает руки ладонями вверх: 

— Если ты не хочешь — это ничего, — она снова улыбается, но в этот раз немного виновато. — Прости, если смутила, у меня сегодня тоже не лучший день, и я просто правда очень сильно хочу довести кого-нибудь до оргазма своим ртом, а-- господи, это становится неловким.

Мунбёль обрывает свой внезапный монолог, пока Сола глупо хлопает глазами, пытаясь осознать происходящее и-- 

Ей сейчас предложили заняться сексом в общественном туалете?

 _Оу_. 

— Я-- — Сола сглатывает, не веря в то, что действительно собирается это сказать, но у неё так трясутся поджилки, что разрядка кажется чем-то жизненно необходимым. — Я чертовски, мать его, нервничаю, поэтому-- эм, поэтому твоё предложение звучит весьма заманчиво, и я, пожалуй, приму его, если ты всё ещё хочешь, ну... в общем. 

Щёки у Солы горят от смущения и предвкушения, и немного — от стыда, но это ничего, потому что от одной мысли _отвлечься_ с этой девушкой, Мунбёль, Сола начинает дрожать совершенно не от нервов.

— Оу, — только и выдыхает Мунбёль, прежде чем коснуться кончиками пальцев волос Солы. 

Сола безумно, просто бешено нервничает, смущается и — теперь — хочет заняться сексом, и это какое-то безумие, поэтому Сола, стараясь не анализировать свои действия, сжимает холодную ладонь Мунбёль, сама ведёт её в кабинку и закрывает дверь на защёлку. Мунбёль ловит её свободную руку своей и гладит её ладони большими пальцами; прохлада её пальцев успокаивает, но не настолько, чтобы Сола знала, куда смотреть. 

— Ты не делаешь ничего плохого, — говорит она, обращая взгляд Солы на своё лицо, и у Солы по спине бегут мурашки от того, как её голос разносится эхом от плиточных стен. — Просто расслабься. 

О, легко сказать.

Сола переминается с ноги на ногу и несильно сжимает ладонь Мунбёль.

— Сейчас я тебя поцелую, хорошо? 

И, кивнув, Сола действительно пытается, честно, но её жалкие попытки не напрягать каждую мышцу своего тела, пока Мунбёль гладит её щёку, проваливаются с треском, ведь она невероятно волнуется — и не только из-за собеседования. Впрочем, когда Мунбёль на пробу прижимается к её губам своими, прощупывая границы дозволенного, все тревожные мысли Солы испаряются в мгновение ока, и именно Сола первой производит более активные действия, приоткрывая рот и давая недвусмысленный простор для манёвра. 

Мунбёль, отпуская руки Солы, которые та тут же закидывает ей на плечи, вешает её сумку на крючок и опускает ладони на бёдра Солы; аккуратно, не переставая целовать её, разворачивается так, чтобы её спина упиралась в дверцу кабинки. Колени Солы подкашиваются, и она неловко усаживается на крышку унитаза, заставляя Мунбёль наклониться ниже и на секунду разорвать поцелуй, стукнувшись носами.

Мунбёль смеётся; у Солы в животе копошатся если не бабочки, то мотыльки.

— Твоё рвение слегка сбивает с толку, — говорит она, пряча выбившуюся прядь волос за ухо Солы. — Но если ты не против, то оно к лучшему, — и снова улыбается. 

Сола честно пытается разозлиться, потому что Мунбёль явно пытается растянуть время, но в голову не приходит ничего более-менее внятного, и единственное, что не кажется Соле полным бредом в данной ситуации, — это снова её поцеловать. Кажется, это даёт Мунбёль окончательный чёткий ответ, и впредь она выкрадывает время _между_ поцелуями, а не _вместо_ , когда хочет что-то сказать. 

Рубашка кажется душной и неудобной, а воротник передавливает горло; Сола резко дёргает верхнюю пуговицу и только чудом не отрывает её. Мунбёль улыбается ей в губы и расстёгивает ещё несколько пуговиц; её ладони холодные; Сола вздрагивает, когда она касается её живота, и резко втягивает воздух носом.

— Оу, прости, я не буду использовать руки.

От этого мимолётно брошенного замечания Сола чувствует, как пульсация внизу живота усиливается, и нетерпеливо ёрзает на крышке унитаза. Мунбёль резче, чем следовало бы, тянет чашку бюстгальтера вниз, и крючок бретельки, едва держащийся за угол петли, не выдерживает и ломается.

— Ну пугайся, окей? Я не сделаю ничего, если ты захочешь остановиться.

О, Соле нравится всё, что Мунбёль делает, поэтому это просто бессмысленно. 

Мунбёль опускается на колени между разведённых ног Солы и приподнимает её юбку; ткань собирается на талии, и в более комфортных условиях Сола предпочла бы совсем её снять, но выбирать не приходится. Мунбёль гладит бёдра Солы, пальцами цепляет край колготок и тянет их вниз. 

_Господи_. 

Стянув с Солы колготки, Мунбёль сползает ещё ниже на пол, подтаскивая Солу за талию, и прижимается щекой к её бедру, смотря снизу вверх. Сола кожей чувствует дыхание Мунбёль, и низ живота сводит приятным теплом.

— Я собираюсь довести тебя до оргазма, — говорит Мунбёль, несильно сжимая руки на талии Солы, чтобы сфокусировать её внимание. — Ты готова?

Сола слабо кивает. Облизывает губЫ.

— Готова.

Мунбёль игриво улыбается ей и--

Приоткрыв один глаз, Сола глухо стонет от разочарования, потому что окружающий пейзаж очень и очень слабо напоминает офисную уборную и очень и очень сильно напоминает её собственную спальню.

Утро начинается не с кофе.


	6. четвёртая с половиной, в которой сола довольна собой.

Завидев кудрявую макушку Хвиин в вагоне метро следующим утром, Сола совсем не удивляется и даже заранее сдвигается к поручню, чтобы Хвиин без проблем могла пристроиться рядом. Хвиин, разумеется, незамедлительно пользуется возможностью. 

— С добрым утром! — улыбается она, втискиваясь на сиденье и ставя сумку на колени. 

Сегодня её волосы забраны в два пучка, и Соле это кажется очаровательным; впрочем, Хвиин очаровательна по дефолту, и Сола даже не пытается этого отрицать. Возможно, нечитаемый взгляд Хвасы в спину Хвиин говорит о том, что Хваса тоже в этом болоте.

— С добрым, — кивает Сола в ответ.

Оставшиеся три станции метро они глухо переговариваются о всяких мелочах и узнают подруга подругу получше. Сола рада, что Хвиин так резко и беспардонно врывается в её жизнь, за каких-то два дня делая встречи в метро чем-то обыденным и привычным, потому что это — именно то, чего ей так не хватало на прошлой работе.

Перед входом в офис Сола мешкает, кидая взгляд на кофейню, куда ходит вот уже два дня подряд, и, решив, что лишним это точно не будет (в крайнем случае она может кого-нибудь угостить или выпить его сама), говорит Хвиин, что ей нужно кое-куда зайти перед работой, отправляясь прямиком в кофейню.

Уже поднимаясь на этаж и прикладывая ключ-карту к панели, Сола на секунду задумывается о том, что это немного странно, но, выгрузив свои вещи на стол и включив компьютер, слышит из приёмника хриплый низкий голос Мунбёль, и все её сомнения испаряются в мгновение ока. Подхватив стакан, Сола, наученная печальным опытом, осторожно приоткрывает дверь, просовывает голову в щель и тихо, но разборчиво спрашивает разрешения войти. Мунбёль, роющаяся в ящиках стола, на секунду отрывается от своего занятия, чтобы кивнуть, и вытаскивает из одного из ящиков кипу бумаг.

Сегодня на Мунбёль не обычный приталенный брючный костюм, а узкие тёмно-синие джинсы и объёмный пиджак, рукава которого она закатывает вместе с рубашкой до середины предплечья. Сола не хочет это никак комментировать, честно.

— Ваш чёрный эспрессо, — говорит Сола и ставит стакан на край стола подальше от бумаг, чтобы ненароком не облить ничего важного. 

Мунбёль глупо хлопает глазами, переводя взгляд со своего кофе на Солу и обратно и неловко прокашливается. Проверяет время на наручных часах и кивает ещё раз. Солу это одновременно забавляет и умиляет — в смысле то, насколько Мунбёль неловкая в данный момент.

— Спасибо, — Мунбёль садится на стул и пододвигает стакан с кофе к себе. Ремешок наручных часов глухо бренчит, соприкасаясь со стелешницей; она снова прокашливается. — Дойди, пожалуйста, до Хвасы и скажи, что она срочно нужна мне, хорошо?

Голос Мунбёль чуть более низкий, чем обычно, у от этого у Солы по спине бегут мурашки.

— Конечно, — быстро соглашается Сола и мгновенно покидает кабинет Мунбёль, едва коснувшись дверной ручки.

Уже за дверью, не поворачиваясь лицом, Сола сильно зажмуривается и несколько раз глубоко выдыхает, прежде чем отправиться в кабинет Хвасы, потому что Мунбёль всё же чертовски в её вкусе в этих её пиджаках и со светлыми волосами, собранными в низкий хвост. Впрочем, в первую их встречу волосы у Мунбёль были распущены, так что...

_О, прекрати._

Возможно, Сола немного влюблена.

Это не точно (это ложь).

*

У двери в кабинет Хвасы Сола сталкивается с Хвиин, нервно теребящей подол рубашки. То, что Хвиин вообще способна нервничать, вводит Солу в ступор, потому что более жизнерадостной и энергичной девушки она в своей жизни ещё не встречала. Выражение озабоченности на лице Хвиин дезориентирует, и Сола не успевает вовремя затормозить и довольно резко задевает Хвиин плечом.

Хвиин поворачивает голову, неловко улыбаясь, делает два шага вперёд, разворачивается в противоположную сторону и уходит, оставляя Солу в недоумении смотреть ей в след. То, что сталкиваются они под дверью кабинета Хвасы, до Солы доходит только спустя несколько секунд, и интонации Хвиин при произношении имени Хвасы резко приобретают смысл.

Сола не удивлена настолько, насколько должна была бы удивиться, потому что она и сама, кхм, такая же, но всё же три лесбиянки на один офис — это немного больше, чем было на её предыдущей работе.

Сола несколько раз стучит и, услышав глухое 'войдите', открывает дверь. Хваса сидит за своим столом и читает что-то за компьютером; когда Сола подходит ближе, она отрывает взгляд от экрана и переводит его на Солу, опуская оправу очков.

— Бёри попросила меня сказать, чтобы вы к ней зашли, — рапортует Сола.

С Хвасой нет той неловкости и робости, которые Сола испытывает в кабинете Мунбёль, и это одновременно радует и смущает.

Хваса вскидывает брови и пальцами касается оправы очков, опуская её ещё ниже на переносицу.

— _'Бёри'_? — она выразительно поднимает бровь и говорит чуть насмешливо.

О, забудьте, Сола сейчас умрёт от смущения.

— Я-- Мун Бёри сказала, что я могу так её называть, — бормочет Сола, рассматривая носки своих туфель.

Хваса потирает переносицу над дужкой очков и тяжело вздыхает.

— И-- — Сола не уверена, что Хвиин одобрила бы её действия, но Сола редко ошибается в подобных ситуациях. — У вашего кабинета ходила Чон Хвиин, но так и не решилась зайти.

Выражение лица Хвасы меняется мгновенно, и теперь Сола на сто процентов уверена в своих выводах по поводу этой парочки, потому что Хваса выглядит одновременно обрадованной и растроенной.

Четыре лесбиянки на один офис — это уже перебор, хотя весьма приятный перебор. Сола улыбается собственным мыслям, выравнивая счёт, и, машинально наклонив голову как при поклоне, но не поклонившись, выходит обратно в коридор.

Через час, за который Хваса и Мунбёль успевают решить все свои дела, а Сола тайком наблюдает за тем, как Мунбёль заправляет волосы за ухо (она делает это слишком привлекательно, окей; это медицинский факт), Хвиин начинает кидать на Солу свирепые взгляды. Сола скорее чувствует это, чем замечает, и оборачивается, чтобы проверить.

Чон Хвиин умеет нервничать, она определённо лесбиянка и теперь она злится. На Солу. Великолепно.

Сола мысленно прикидывает масштаб бедствия, пока ходит туда-сюда из отдела кадров и заглядывает в ещё несколько отделов, чтобы поставить печати, и приходит к выводу, что Хвиин просто-напросто убьёт её. Или накричит — но первое более вероятно, учитывая то, каким взглядом она её сверлит, стоит Соле появиться в поле её зрения.

В тихом омуте — и всё в таком духе.

В принципе Сола ни секунды не ошибается по поводу её намерений, потому что за полчаса до обеда Хвиин ураганом проносится мимо неё и быстро кидает, что на кухне им надо будет серьёзно поговорить. Она скрывается в кабинете Хвасы, и Сола только приоткрывает рот в удивлении, не зная, что и думать по этому поводу.

В любом случае — Сола своей вины не признает. Но тут надо смотреть, в чём именно её собираются обвинять, потому что некоторые обвинения в свою сторону она трицать банально не хочет и не будет.

*

Сола скрепляет пачку бумаг и аккуратно засовывает их в файл, после чего прикрепляет файл к папке, когда на приёмнике загорается лампочка:

— Сола, зайди ко мне.

Сола закрывает папку, ставит её к остальным и на негнущихся ногах бредёт к стеклянной двери.

Мунбёль защёлкивает запонки на манжетах рубашки и поправляет воротник пиджака; Сола на мгновение теряется, потому что она невероятно горяча, и с каждой минутой мириться с этим всё сложнее.

Впрочем, Сола и не мирится, но менее сложной ситуация не становится.

— Мне нужно разобраться кое с чем до двух часов, — говорит Мунбёль, скидывая в портфель макулатуру, — но я ужасно хочу есть.

В подтверждение этому живот Мунбёль издаёт страдальческий рык; Мунбёль никак на это не реагирует, продолжая складывать файлы в портфель.

Сола несколько раз кивает, смутно понимая, что именно от неё хотят. Мунбёль проверяет время на наручных часах, бросает в портфель телефон с ключ-картой и, аккуратно подхватив Солу под локоть, выходит из кабинета. Её холодные пальцы крепко держат рубашку Солы, и в голове Солы в который раз всплывают приятные, но крайне неусместные ассоциации.

В коридоре Сола ловит на себе сначала блаженно-довольный, а после и любопытный взгляд Хвиин, но только отводит глаза, сосредотачивая всё своё внимание на ладони Мунбёль, поддерживающей её локоть. Куда бы сейчас ни повела её Мунбёль, Сола в любом случае не сможет отказаться, даже если захочет.

Она не хочет отказываться, окей?

Хвиин с её неудобными вопросами и хитрыми взглядами поймёт.

Мунбёль стоит на полшага позади, чтобы не выкручивать Соле руку, когда они едут в лифте, не отцепляет пальцы от её рубашки до самой машины и открывает для неё пассажирскую дверь. Сола машинально садится, хлопает дверцей и пристёгивается, пока Мунбёль забирается на водительское сиденье. Сола пропускает момент, когда Мунбёль успевает захватить её сумку со стола, поэтому удивляется, когда видит её на заднем сиденье вместе с портфелем Мунбёль через зеркало заднего вида.

Едут в тишине; Сола смотрит в окно, пытаясь угадать маршрут, но никак не ожидает, что они остановятся около неприметного кафе. Мунбёль паркуется в паре метров от входа, открывает Соле дверь, перегнувшись через её колени и надавив на ручку, и выходит из машины, стащив сумки с заднего сиденья. Сумка Солы всё ещё в руках Мунбёль.

Пока Мунбёль выбирает столик, мимо них проходит официантка в кружевном фартуке; она машинально делает несколько шагов вперёд, останавливается, разворачивается всем телом и, отвесив неглубокий поклон, говорит: 

— Рады снова видеть вас у нас, Бёри! Вам как обычно?

Официантка дружелюбно улыбается, чуть склоняя голову к плечу. Сола чувствует необъяснимую злость на Мунбёль, когда та отвечает официантке короткой улыбкой и кивком; официцинтка неловко переводит взгляд на Солу, словно только что её замечает, и спрашивает, всё ещё обращаясь к Мунбёль:

— А ваша спутница?..

Мунбёль коротко пожимает плечом:

— Подойди через пару минут.

Официантка согласно мычит, вручая Соле меню, и удаляется.

Сола не очень грациозно падает на стул напротив уже устроившейся Мунбёль, вытаскивающей из портфеля скреплённые файлом бланки. Мунбёль пробегается глазами по печатным строчкам, хмурится и загибает страницу; Сола тупо пялится в меню.

— А вы часто здесь бываете.

Сола не спрашивает, а утверждает, потому что официантка знает её имя.

Мунбёль загибает ещё одну страницу и поднимает на Солу взгляд.

— Тут вкусный чизкейк и всегда есть место для парковки, — просто парирует она, продолжая смотреть Соле прямо в глаза. — И давай на ты, мы не в офисе.

Сола краем глаза косится в меню, когда официантка возвращается, чтобы принять у неё заказ, и наугад выбирает несколько наименований из меню. Официантка вновь удаляется, одарив их яркой улыбкой.

— Так и-- зачем тут я? — спрашивает Сола, наблюдая за тем, как Мунбёль мнёт уголок страницы.

Официантка приносит кофе, обещая, что в течение пяти минут принесёт и остальное. Сола водит пальцем по краю чашки, Мунбёль всё ещё не смотрит в свои бумаги, не разрывая зрительный контакт.

— Хваса говорит, что важно производить не только хорошее первое впечатление, — Мунбёль улыбается одними глазами, и они обе понимают, о чём именно она говорит, — но и поддерживать образ.

Один : ноль.

Сола задыхается от возмущения и смущения одновременно, её щёки обжигает липкая краска, но взгляд она не отводит.

— И как часто _ты_ производишь _такое_ первое впечатление?

— Чаще, чем хотелось бы, — она запинается и отпивает кофе. — Я не подумала о том, что ты могла прийти на собеседование, хотя стоило бы, ведь к нам редко заходят просто помыть руки. Я-- мне неловко за своё поведение.

Один : один.

Сола притворно фыркает, теребя в руках салфетку.

— И поэтому ты вытащила меня на свидание?

Мунбёль давится своим кофе, закашливается и проливает пару капель на пиджак. Официантка выкладывает на стол тарелки и просит позвать её, когда они будут готовы к десертам; Сола обходит столик и несколько раз хлопает Мунбёль по спине.

— Это-- это не свидание, — наконец говорит Мунбёль хриплым от кашля голосом.

Сола салфеткой вытирает пиджак Мунбёль, смотря на неё сверху вниз.

— Разве? — хмурится она, комкая салфетку. — Жаль.

Мунбёль кидает на неё нечитаемый взгляд, и Сола довольна собой как никогда, когда замечает бледные пятна румянца на её скулах.

— Оу.

_Оу._


	7. всё ещё четвёртая, которая вообще-то пятая, но по факту — седьмая.

Мунбёль наблюдает за Солой через стеклянные двери, и Сола _знает_ об этом, но не подаёт виду, как бы случайно не смотря мимо. Сола не умеет флиртовать, потому что понятия не имеет, как быть соблазнительной, но кое-что она знает, и это кое-что — это заправлять волосы за ухо, задерживая локон в пальцах словно в задумчивости чуть дольше, чем нужно; это поворачивать голову чуть в сторону, из-под опущенных ресниц смотря в сторону и вниз; это медленно проводить кончиками пальцев по клавиатуре, едва касаясь клавиш, и ничего не печатать.

Возможно, Сола понятия не имеет, как быть соблазнительной, но Мунбёль ведётся уж слишком легко; Сола окончательно убеждается в этом, когда Хвиин, выцепив себе десятиминутный перерыв, подкрадывается со спины.

— _Она пялится_.

Сола вздрагивает от внезапности Хвиин, но быстро успокаивается, анализируя её слова. Она коротко пожимает плечом, сбрасывая прядь волос.

— А я, вообще-то, с новостями, — быстро переключается Хвиин, складывая руки на перегородке и кладя на них голову.

— Это как-то связано с тем, что до обеда ты хотела меня убить, а после — расцеловать? — насмешливо парирует Сола, отклеивая от монитора несколько стикеров.

Хвиин хихикает.

— Именно.

Сола поднимает на Хвиин любопытный взгляд и всем своим видом показывает, что готова слушать.

— После того, как ты сказала Хвасе, что я ошивалась у её двери, Хваса попросила меня зайти к ней, — начинает Хвиин, накручивая кудрявую прядь чёлки на палец и улыбаясь. — Я была в растерянности, потому что, ну, — она делает неопределённый жест рукой в воздухе, — _Хваса_.

Сола несильно толкает Хвиин кулаком в бедро.

— О, прекрати, — Хвиин хмурится, но делает это наиграно. — Всех _своих_ ты на этом этаже уже вычислила, даже не пытайся отрицать.

Туше, но Сола и не отрицает.

— И вот я прихожу к ней — к Хвасе, в смысле. Прихожу и хочу уже начать оправдываться, а она приглашает меня на ужин!

Хвиин вся светится от счастья, и её улыбка становится ещё шире и ярче, чем до этого.

— И? — мягко подталкивает её Сола, когда Хвиин, замечтавшись, забывает, что вообще что-то рассказывает.

— О! — щёки Хвиин розовеют; она неловко прокашливается и выпрямляется, отлипая от перегородки. — И я согласилась.

_Ещё бы._

*

Сола собирается домой: складывает в сумку телефон с ключ-картой, разматывает наушники, одёргивает юбку с блузкой. Сегодняшним днём Сола более, чем довольна, поэтому настроение у неё просто отличное, и ничего не предвещает беды, даже когда Мунбёль, выходящая из кабинета, задерживается напротив Солы.

— Я-- — начинает Мунбёль, но сбивается, видя вопросительный взгляд Солы. — Я могу тебя подвезти, если ты не против.

Забудьте, этот день просто охуенный.

Сола едва сдерживается, чтобы бешено не закивать головой, потому что, чёрт, она _не против_ и на сто двадцать процентов _согласна_ , дай ей только закинуть сумку на плечо.

Мунбёль не смотрит прямо, останавливая взгляд где-то на уровне подбородка Солы, и на щеках её появляются те самые бледно-розовые пятна румянца, которые приводят Солу в бешеный восторг на обеде. Она заламывает пальцы, ожидая ответа, и Сола понимает, что молчит слишком долго; Сола заправляет прядь волос за ухо и сглатывает, прежде чем ответить.

— В метро сейчас жуткая давка, — она говорит это почти непринуждённо, хотя на самом едва ли не прыгает от радости от подвернувшейся возможности. — Так что, думаю, ваше предложение звучит весьма заманчиво, и я приму его.

Сола отчётливо видит облегчение, промелькнувшее в выражении лица Мунбёль на мгновение, и это придаёт ей уверенности, когда она, застегнув сумку и закинув её на плечо, берёт Мунбёль под руку, цепляясь пальцами на рукав пиджака. Мунбёль только опускает взгляд на её ладонь на своём локте и ничего не говорит, следуя к лифтам.

На парковке Сола наблюдает очаровательную картину, достойную аплодисментов: Хваса неловко открывает пассажирскую дверь машины перед Хвиин, которая с самым сосредоточенным лицом на свете забирается на сиденье. Когда Хваса отходит к водительской двери, Хвиин замечает вышедших из здания Солу с Мунбёль и, убедившись, что Хваса на неё не смотрит, показывает Соле два больших пальца, улыбаясь во весь рот.

— Мне казалось, что Хваса против отношений на работе, — небрежно бросает Сола, когда они едут по главной дороге в сторону дома Солы.

Мунбёль снимает пиджак и кладёт его себе на колени, закатывает рукава рубашки до локтей; длинные тонкие пальцы уверенно обхватывают руль, взгляд сосредоточен на дороге, и Сола разрешает себе наблюдать.

Мунбёль хмыкает и крутит руль в сторону на повороте.

— Я была в этом уверена, — отвечает она, стрельнув взглядом в зеркало заднего вида. — Хваса прочитала мне пачку лекций о неподобающем поведении на рабочем месте.

Улыбку Сола сдержать не может, потому что это и правда весьма иронично. Впрочем, не так иронично, как то, что Мунбёль так быстро сдаётся и отвечает Соле какой-никакой, а взаимностью.

Не то чтобы Сола жаловалась, нет, она очень даже довольна положением дел, просто... о, да ладно.

Мунбёль, следуя указаниям Солы, останавливается перед неприметным подъездом. Сола отстёгивает ремень безопасности, забирает свою сумку с заднего сиденья и высовывается из машины; возможно, она делает глупость, но: 

— Не хочешь заглянуть на чай?

Сола едва подавляет желание зажмуриться и сказать, что это всего лишь глупая шутка, что она благодарна за то, что Мунбёль её подвезла, что просто устала и выпалила не подумав, но Мунбёль не отказывается и принимает предложение.

И всё же она сдаётся слишком легко.

Сола списывает это свой природный магнетизм, не веря самой себе, но втайне на это надеясь, потому что Сола правда плоха в том, чтобы привлечь кого-то намеренно.

Сола нервничает, когда они едут в лифте; нервничает, когда идут по коридору; нервничает, открывая дверь в квартиру; и безумно, дико, бешено нервничает, когда Мунбёль переступает порог. Но вселенная не схлопывается, пол не превращается в лаву, в дом не врезается баллистическая ракета и воздух не становится резко ядовитым, поэтому Сола вздыхает с облегчением и прикрывает за Мунбёль дверь. Мунбёль кладёт пиджак на тумбу в прихожей, вышагивает из ботинок, следуя примеру Солы, и молча идёт за Солой на кухню по тёмному коридору.

На кухне Сола, щёлкнув выключателем, честно ставит чайник и вытаскивает из навесного шкафчика две одинаковые светло-розовые чашки; Мунбёль, осмотревшись, присаживается на стул у кофейного стола и закидывает ногу на ногу.

— Так, — бормочет Сола, разливая кипяток по чашкам, — можно ли считать то, что _ты_ приняла моё предложение на чай, — расплатой за обед?

Вообще-то Сола хочет сказать, чтобы Мунбёль её поцеловала.

Мунбёль задумчиво крутит чашку в руках и хмурится.

— Если бы мы вели счёт, — говорит Мунбёль спустя долгую паузу и выразительно смотрит на Солу снизу вверх, — то я бы ушла в минус

Сола застывает, не донеся чашку до рта.

— В смысле? — тупо переспрашивает она, чуть склоняя голову к плечу.

Мунбёль цепляет подол юбки Солы и улыбается одними глазами.

— То, что ты этого не понимаешь, даёт тебе ещё с десяток очков.

Сола глупо хлопает глазами, пытаясь понять, о чём именно говорит Мунбёль; выходит откровенно паршиво, потому что Сола действительно очень, _очень_ плоха в подобном, но пытаться ей никто запретить не может.

— Поцелуй меня?

Голос у Солы слишком высокий, чтобы это прозвучало достойно, но не то чтобы это было главной проблемой, ведь Мунбёль поднимается со своего места, одной рукой приобнимает Солу за талию и действительно целует её — коротко, всего лишь прижавшись губами на мгновение, но целует, потому что Сола её об этом просит.

О, Сола определённо по уши влюблена, окей?

Мунбёль прячет прядь волос Соле за ухо и накрывает её пылающую от смущения щёку прохладной ладонью.

— Да как ты-- да ты-- чёрт!

Мунбёль выглядит озадаченной.

— Я-- эм, это было не приглашение к действию?

Сола не отвечает, вместо этого сама целуя Мунбёль.


	8. пятая, но это не точно.

Первое, что делает Сола, открыв глаза этим утром, — это щипает себя за предплечье, убеждаясь в том, что она точно-точно не спит. Разметавшиеся по подушке волосы Мунбёль, как и сама Мунбёль, повернувшаяся к Соле спиной, не исчезают.

Не то чтобы прошлым вечером они занимались чем-то этаким (не считая бесконечных поцелуев и того, как Мунбёль гладила талию Солы), но за разговорами время пролетело незаметно, и Сола искренне и немного наивно предложила Мунбёль остаться, на что та не стала противиться, и вот это — самая смущающая вещь в мире. Буквально — даже более смущающая, чем прийти на собеседование к той, с которой ещё недавно занималась сексом в общественном туалете.

Сола чувствует себя одновременно великолепно и максимально неловко, когда Мунбёль во сне переворачивается на спину и мотает головой, убирая волосы с лица; Мунбёль одета в одну из безразмерных футболок Солы и выглядит в ней потрясающе.

Выскользнув из постели, Сола направляется прямиком в душ, проводя там добрых двадцать минут, а когда выходит — Мунбёль уже не спит, сидя за кофейным столиком и потягивая кофе. Она выглядит совершенно непроснувшейся, она медленно моргает и она жутко растрёпанная.

— С добрым утром, — говорит Сола, присаживаясь напротив и поправляя полотенце.

В конце концов Сола решает, что стесняться Мунбёль просто нет смысла, ведь она видела Солу и в более раздетом виде, нежели сейчас.

Мунбёль переводит расфокусированный взгляд с чашки кофе на Солу, настолько, насколько это вообще возможно, отсматривает её с ног до головы и кривит губы; Сола подозревает, что это была улыбка, но Мунбёль всё ещё находится в сомнамбульном состоянии и едва ли может положиться на своё собственное тело. В любом случае — Сола замечает вторую чашку кофе рядом с локтем Мунбёль.

— Не выспалась? — спрашивает Сола и тянет руку к своей чашке, но Мунбёль перехватывает её ладонь и несильно сжимает её пальцы; руки у Мунбёль всё такие же холодные, но Сола почти привыкает.

Мунбёль мотает головой, одним глотком допивает свой кофе и отставляет чашку на стойку.

— Наоборот, — говорит она, пытаясь прочесать волосы пальцами. — Обычно я встаю на полтора часа раньше, — на вопросительный взгляд Солы Мунбёль добавляет: — я живу далеко от офиса и люблю приходить на полчаса раньше.

Сола мысленно добавляет этот пункт к списку того, что она знает о Мунбёль. И спохватывается:

— Вчера ты не говорила, что тебе далеко ехать! А если бы сказала, я бы упрашивала тебя остаться настойчивее, — Сола хмурится, но делает это показательно.

Мунбёль коротко смеётся, фыркая, и смотрит уже более сфокусированно и игриво:

— О, мне это льстит, но я бы всё равно осталась, если бы ты попросила.

Сола чувствует, как к щекам липнет жаркая краска.

— Сейчас же иди в ванную! — командует Сола, вздёргивая Мунбёль со стула. — Я дико хочу тебя поцеловать, но сначала тебе нужно почистить зубы.

Мунбёль медленно моргает, осознавая, после чего широко улыбается и уже сама закрывается в ванной, оставляя Солу стоять по ту сторону двери.

*

— Хваса будет в бешенстве, — оповещает Солу Мунбёль, когда они подъезжают к офису за двадцать минут до начала рабочего дня.

Сола забирает их сумки с заднего сиденья и ждёт, когда Мунбёль выйдет из машины и включит сигнализацию.

— Ты можешь напомнить ей, что вчера видела Хвиин в её машине, — напоминает Сола, поправляя ворот пиджака Мунбёль. 

Мунбёль берёт её руки в свои и гладит ладони большими пальцами; Сола отрывает взгляд от шеи Мунбёль и смотрит ей в глаза.

— А я видела? Прости, была слишком сосредоточена на том, что ты держишь меня под локоть.

О, да ладно; Сола пропала — официально и бесповоротно.

— Я видела: Хвиин сидела в машине Хвасы и выглядела как самая счастливая лесбиянка в мире.

Быстро оглядевшись, убеждаясь, что на парковке никому нет до них дела, Сола чуть привстаёт на носочках и коротко целует Мунбёль в щёку. Мунбёль выглядит приятно удивлённой, и Сола уже хочет пойти ко входу, но Мунбёль резко дёргается вперёд и на мгновение прижимается к её губам своими.

— Это называется 'мгновенная карма', — поясняет Мунбёль, пока они поднимаются по лестнице. — Отдача и всё такое — я была отвратительна в этом почти во всех своих прошлых отношениях, я рассказывала. 

Сола согласно кивает и чувствует себя неприлично довольной, отмечая то, каким тоном Мунбёль произносит слова 'прошлые отношения'; возможно, Сола строит воздушные замки, придумывая себе то, чего на самом деле нет, но она твёрдо обещает себе затронуть этот момент в их следующем полноценном разговоре. Который, как она надеется, случится этим же вечером. Или за обедом.

Когда они поднимаются на свой этаж, Мунбёль глухо ругается, потому что видит Хвасу в своём кабинете даже от лифтов. Вчера Мунбёль говорит Соле, что двери её кабинета прозрачные именно для того, чтобы знать обо всех поползновениях Хвасы в её сторонУ; и что с боем отвоёвывает себе подобного рода ремонт; и что она искренне любит Хвасу, но иногда она просто невыносима.

— Сходи мне за кофе, хорошо? Я отнесу твои вещи.

И забирает у Солы сумку, вручая ей свой бумажник, направляясь прямиком в свой кабинет. Сола ещё несколько секунд смотрит в след Мунбёль, отмечая, что Хваса уже замечает её, и заходит обратно в только что открывшийся лифт, нажимая кнопку первого этажа.

В дверях Сола сталкивается с ещё более энергичной, чем обычно, Хвиин, которая тут же налетает на неё с расспросами, совершенно позабыв о том, что куда-то шла. 

— И на чём ты доехала до работы, подруга? Уж не на машине Мун Бёри? — она хитро улыбается и следует за Солой до кофейни.

Сола дёргает плечом, сбрасывая прядь волос, и заказывает чёрный эспрессо.

— Возможно, — расплывчато отвечает она, но Хвиин уже обо всём догадывается, поэтому это просто бессмысленно. — А как там твой ужин?

— О!

Хвиин оттаскивает Солу на пару метров от стойки, не желая ничего говорить про работницах кофейни, и светится — то есть реально светится, Соле даже немного некомфортно на неё смотреть. 

— Хорошо!

Сола забирает кофе Мунбёль и ждёт от Хвиин подробностей, но Хвиин просто молчит, улыбается и смотрит выжидающе.

— Хорошо — и..?

— Да какая разница! — вдруг говорит Хвиин, хватая Солу за руку. — Ужин — хорошо-хорошо, но вопрос не в том, как прошло _моё_ свидание, а в том, как прошло _твоё_.

Сола задыхается от наглости Хвиин.

— Напомни, почему я с тобой общаюсь? — вкрадчиво спрашивает Сола, выходя из кофейни.

Хвиин хихикает и несильно пихает Солу в плечо.

— Потому что я очаровательна?

_А, ну да._

*

Сола заходит в кабинет Мунбёль и, подойдя к самому столу, отдаёт ей стакан.

— Ты была чертовски права: Хваса не нашла, в чём меня упрекнуть, когда я сказала ей про Хвиин, — говорит Мунбёль, разваливаясь в своём кресле.

Она выглядит довольной, но не такой довольной, как когда Сола вчера запускает пальцы ей в волосы и распускает низкий хвост. И совершенно точно не такой довольной, как когда Сола вчера гладит её колено. И абсолютно точно не такой довольной, как когда...

Сола улыбается Мунбёль и наклоняется над столешницей. 

— Ты видела мои рекомендации, — игриво произносит Сола, ритмично стуча пальцами по столу, — и знаешь, что я специалистка буквально по всему.

Мунбёль фыркает:

— Тогда почему ты так волновалась перед собеседованием?

— Потому, что о том, что я специалитка буквально по всему, знала только моя бывшая начальница, — пожимает плечом Сола, выпрямляясь. 

— Ну, теперь знаю ещё и я.

Прежде чем выйти из кабинете, Сола заправляет Мунбёль за ухо прядь коротких волос, выбившихся из хвоста.

*

Хвиин, всё утро бегающая туда-сюда, материализуется у стола Солы ровно в обед, когда Мунбёль подходит к Соле и уже почти приглашает её с собой.

— Бёри-онни, я украду у вас Солу на пару минут, ладно? — быстро лопочет Хвиин.

И, не дождавшись ответа, хватает Солу за руку и оттаскивает её к дверям кухни.

— Ну? — недовольно спрашивает Сола, немного раздражённая тем, что её план по выяснению отношений за обедом задерживается.

Хвиин кладёт ладони Соле на лицо и звонко целует её в нос, после чего отходит на полшага и сдавленно пищит, прыгая на месте. Сола тактично прокашливается.

— Хвиини, милая, ты ведь в курсе, что я — не Хваса? — осторожничает Сола, будучи сбитой с толку внезапным проявлением любви со стороны Хвиин.

— О, ещё как! — тут же отвечает она. — Но без тебя Хваса бы не вызвала меня к себе, не пригласила бы на ужин вчера и не позвала бы на свидание сегодня после работы!

Хвиин прыгает на месте, не в силах сдерживать бурлящую в ней энергию, и проходящие мимо люди начинают смотреть косо; не то чтобы Хвиин есть до этого дело, но Сола слегка обеспокоена повышенным вниманием. 

— И-- о! Ты же сейчас идёшь обедать с Мун Бёри? — она дожидается утвердительного кивка со стороны Солы и продолжает: — Передай и ей спасибо, ведь если бы вы не занялись сексом--

Сола в панике затыкает Хвиин, прижав ладонь к её рту. Хвиин наигранно возмущается, но Сола ладонью чувствует её улыбку и не может злиться на неё дольше пары секунд, видя такой сгусток радости.

На улице сегодня довольно прохладно, поэтому, стоит Соле шагнуть через порог, Мунбёль накидывает ей на плечи свой пиджак. Уже в машине Сола закутывается в пиджак Мунбёль и глупо улыбается; Мунбёль честно делает вид, что не косится в её сторону краем глаза, но Сола далеко не слепая. И, возможно, более, чем довольна ситуацией. 

В кофейне их встречает вчерашняя же официантка, приветствующуя Мунбёль по имени, и Сола, если честно, всё ещё немного раздражается по этому поводу, но не настолько, чтобы язвить. 

Мунбёль отодвигает перед Солой стул, и, ладно, это уже какое-то романтическое клише, но Соле не на что жаловаться, поэтому, как только Мунбёль устраивается напротив, Сола накрывает её ладонь своей и улыбается. И надеется, что разговор, который она так хочет и одновременно с этим не хочет начинать, пройдёт удачно.

Официантка принимает заказ Солы, кивает Мунбёль и отходит от стола. В кафетерии негромко играет расслабляющая музыка, и Сола внимательно вслушивается в мелодию, собирая мысли в кучу.

Мунбёль нравится Соле — очень и очень сильно нравится, потому что то, как она двигается, то, что и как говорит, и в целом то, как себя ведёт, — это всё приводит Солу в неописуемый восторг. И, справедливости ради, хорошо: у Мунбёль хватает раздражающих черт, но Сола бы сама испугалась, если бы не нашла в Мунбёль недостатков, потому что это банально нездорово, а зависеть от кого-то настолько, чтобы все минусы обращать в плюсы, — это буквально последнее, в чём Сола хочет участвовать. 

Так вот. 

Мунбёль очень сильно нравится Соле, Мунбёль вроде бы чувствует нечто подобное к Соле, Мунбёль второй день подряд возит Солу на обед, у них был секс, а вчера Мунбёль ночевала в квартире Солы, где они разговаривали до поздней ночи, и... и, если честно, буквально ни один вышеперечисленный факт не значит, что в данный момент их связывает нечто большее, чем обычные рабочие и немного подружеские отношения. Потому что разговор, который должен расставить все точки и междометия, до сих пор никак не начнётся, ибо Сола дико увлечена тем, как Мунбёль накручивает прядь волос на палец. 

_Соберись._

Сола складывает руки на колени, ждёт, когда подошедшая вновь официантка поставит принесённые заказы, несколько раз глубоко вздыхает и решается:

— Давай встречаться. 

На это простое короткое предложение Сола тратит буквально весь свой запас сил, поэтому, озвучив его, утыкается взглядом в столешницу и чувствует себя вымотанной до предела.

Мунбёль несколько раз медленно моргает, наклоняется к столу, заглядывая Соле в лицо, и рассеянно улыбается уголком рта. 

— Это вообще-то должны были быть мои слова, — говорит она, и Сола чувствует, как с души падает камень, нет, огромный булыжник. — Но я хотела немного повременить с этим, потому что-- — она запинается, когда Сола поднимает на неё взгляд, и выглядит смущённой, но не менее уверенной от этого. — Потому что наше знакомство началось немного не с того, с чего по-хорошему должно было бы начаться, а в итоге всё начало развиваться намного быстрее положенного. 

Сола цепляется за пиджак Мунбёль, всё ещё накинутый на её плечи, и нервно хихикает. 

— Радует, что краткий срок знакомства дезориентирует не только меня, иначе это было бы гипер неловко. 

— Я бы буквально умерла от смущения. 

Сола снова хихикает, вызывая у Мунбёль недоумение.

— Я как никогда близка к этому в данный момент, — и, видя вопросительный взгляд Мунбёль, добавляет: — Я буквально никогда не обсуждала свои опасения по поводу, кхм-- по поводу отношений. И, окей, я знаю, что это не очень хорошо, а разговоры — это отличный способ договориться, просто... это для меня вновинку. И мне одновременно нравится и не нравится то, что я чувствую по этому поводу. 

Мунбёль прячет прядь волос Солы ей за ухо и касается её подбородка пальцами, останавливая её блуждающий взгляд на своём лице.

— Если бы твои слова были напечатаны на бумаге, я бы подписалась под каждым словом. Предлагаю учиться на общих ошибках.

Окей, этот разговор проходит намного лучше и приятнее, чем Сола могла себе вообразить. Особенно — когда Мунбёль под столом накрывает колено Солы своей ладонью.


	9. шестая, которая вместо эпилога.

Время в офисе начинает течь как песок сквозь пальцы, и Сола с удивлением отмечает, что её двухнедельная стажировка успешно заканчивается. До конца испытательного срока остаётся чуть меньше двух с половиной месяцев, но об этом Сола волнуется мало, потому что наконец-то полностью вливается в новую офисную среду и теперь, разгуливая по коридорам и кабинетам, чувствует себя как рыба в воде.

Возможно — только _возможно_ — резкому подъёму способствуют наставления Мунбёль, поучения Хвасы (которая стала намного больше улыбаться по понятным причинам) и жизнерадостная Хвиин в целом. Сола предпочитает думать, что это потому, что она специалистка по всему и сразу, мгновенно подключающая все свои знания в той или иной области для решения возникших вопросов; не то чтобы это совсем неправда, но лишь отчасти.

Сола заводит приятную привычку просить Мунбёль остаться у неё на ночь, если они засиживаются допоздна, и немного менее приятную по многим причинам привычку просыпаться с Мунбёль в одной постели.

В плане.

Спать с кем-то в одной постели — то ещё удовольствие, если честно, и Сола искренне не понимает тех, кому нравится делить с кем-то кровать. Особенно — если это не двуспальная кровать.

Мунбёль мило морщится во сне, очаровательно путается в собственных волосах и просто умилительно врезается в дверь каждое утро, но это, пожалуй, все плюсы, потому что в остальном это холодные ладони, касающиеся Солу в самых необычных местах посреди ночи, вдвое больше волос, ужасный утренний запах изо рта и надобность будить Мунбёль, которая в постели Солы по какой-то причине не может проснуться раньше половины восьмого утра.

Но в остальном Солу всё устраивает. Даже более чем.

Мунбёль варит кофе на двоих, пока проснувшаяся первой Сола умывается в ванной, цепляет волосы в небрежный пучок на затылке и по пути в ванную ненадолго виснет на Соле, обвивая руками её талию.

В первый день второго месяца испытательного срока Солы, когда Мунбёль страдальчески стонет в подушку и совершенно не хочет вставать, уже привычную утреннюю идилию нарушает звонок Хвасы. Заслышав установленный на неё рингтон, Мунбёль мгновенно просыпается и резко садится, скидывая одеяло; она больше не выглядит сонной, и Солу это веселит.

— Надеюсь, кто-нибудь умер, раз ты звонишь в такую рань, — говорит Мунбёль в трубку, пока Сола убирает волосы от её лица и пальцами зачёсывает их назад. Мунбёль озирается по сторонам и, не найдя искомого, хмурится; говорит, отодвигая телефон от лица и обращаясь к Соле: — Найди мне резинку для волос.

Сола не хочет подслушивать, но Хваса слишком громко смеётся, и Сола чисто рефлекторно напрягает слух, роясь под подушками в поисках резинки для волос.

— Я приехала к тебе, а тут пусто, хотела узнать, где ты шляешься, но-- — она снова смеётся, и Мунбёль хмурится всё сильнее. — Не знала, что ты u-haul. _[1]_

Мунбёль аж задыхается от возмущения и бросает трубку. Сола протягивает ей найденную за матрасом резинку для волос.

— Вот умеет же настроение с утра испортить, — бурчит Мунбёль, поднимаясь с постели и завязывая волосы в узел.

Сола решает попозже уточнить, что именно имела в виду Хваса и почему Мунбёль так реагирует. Попозже — это когда Мунбёль выпьет кофе, сходит в душ и перестанет бубнить под нос ругательства.

*

Этим утром Мунбёль решает зайти в кофейню вместе с Солой, потому что они всё равно приезжают слишком поздно, чтобы можно было развалиться в кресле в ожидании своего кофе, наслаждаясь пустотой и тишиной офиса. Или, что вероятнее, Мунбёль не хочет встречаться с Хвасой наедине, потому что всё ещё злится за то, что она говорит ранее по телефону. Не то чтобы Солу сильно волнуют причины, потому что на самом-то деле это всё не имеет никакого значения. 

— Не понимаю, как ты это пьёшь, — говорит Мунбёль, кивая на карамельный мокка Солы, когда они поднимаются по лестнице ко входу. 

Сола пожимает плечом и игриво улыбается. 

— Я удивлена, что ты ещё не пошутила про то, что я...

— Не смей!

— ... _сладенькая_ , — как ни в чём не бывало заканчивает предложение Сола, игнорируя осуждающий взгляд Мунбёль. 

На лице Мунбёль одновременно отвращение и восхищение, и это — её одна из самых любимых черт Солы.

— Ты ужасна. 

Сола несильно пихает Мунбёль в плечо и нажимает на кнопку лифта, после чего демонстративно отпивает свой мокка, жмурясь от удовольствия. Мунбёль закатывает глаза и не может сдержать улыбку, находя этот поступок Солы детским, незрелым и абсолютно очаровательным.

За месяц, что Сола тут работает, Хвиин постигает тайную технику бесшумного шага, потому что в который раз подкрадывается со спины абсолютно незаметно и пугает Солу звуком своего неожиданно бодрого и весёлого голоса:

— С добрым утром!

Сола не вздрагивает, потому что уже успеет привыкнуть, а вот Мунбёль дёргается и резко поворачивает голову на неожиданно близкий звук. Хвиин широко улыбается, и Сола в который раз поражается тому, насколько энергичной она может быть в девять утра. Хотя им с Мунбёль можно этому только позавидовать. 

Обменявшись с Хвиин приветствиями, Сола заходит в только что подошедший лифт; Мунбёль с Хвиин делают то же самое; до этажа едут молча. 

Уже в офисе, едва переступив порог, Мунбёль, завидев Хвасу в её кабинете, страдальчески стонет, а Хвиин, так же заметив всё ту же Хвасу, только расплывается в ещё более широкой улыбке и машет ей раскрытой ладонью через весь зал. 

— Иногда мне кажется, что она моя мать, — ворчит Мунбёль, намеренно медленно шагая вдоль рядов.

— Она младше тебя и даже младше Хвиин, — важно кивает Сола, ставя сумку и стакан кофе на свой стол; пробегается взглядом по ярким розовым стикерам на экране и, сорвав два из них и пригладив три, отдаёт один Мунбёль.

— Это её паспортный возраст, на самом деле ей давно на семьдесят. 

Сола смеётся и подталкивает Мунбёль в спину до дверей.

— Как будто тебе в первый раз придётся это выслушивать, — Мунбёль хмурится, но ничего не говорит. — Иди; чем быстрее вы начнёте совмешать неприятное с бесполезным, тем быстрее перейдёте к всё ещё неприятному, но уже полезному.

В целом Хваса не говорит ничего нового, она просто любит подкалывать Мунбёль по поводу Солы; правда, она очень обижается, когда Мунбёль заикается о почти прописавшейся в её кабинете Хвиин, но это несерьёзно, потому что на самом деле им обеим это нравится.

Хваса проводит в кабинете Мунбёль не больше пяти минут, за которые Сола успевает только разложить свои вещи, включить компьютер и развалиться в кресле. Как только Хваса скрывается за дверью своего кабинета, на приёмнике загорается лампочка, и из динамика доносится искажённый голос Мунбёль с явной долей иронии:

— Она считает, что я медленно переезжаю в твою квартиру.

Сола подавляет улыбку и самым серьёзным спокойным тоном отвечает, зажимая кнопку:

— Но ты это делаешь.

Краем глаза Сола замечает, как Мунбёль за стеклянной дверью возмущённо всплёскивает руками.

— Вы сговорились. 

Сола не сдерживается и хихикает. 

— Только если самую малость. 

*

Вообще-то Мунбёль не перебирается в квартиру Солы, потому что называть зубную щётку в сканчике над раковиной и две спальные футболки _переездом_ — это слишком. В плане не то чтобы Сола против, но они обе понимают, что на данном этапе съехаться будет фатальной ошибкой хотя бы по той причине, что они и без этого большую часть времени находятся рядом из-за работы. 

На самом деле Сола любит бытовуху: все эти совместный походы по магазинам, общие вещи и разделение обязанностей по дому; Сола считает, что это сближает, если вы уже достаточно притёрлись подруга к подруге, и это действительно так, но спешить с этим — глупость. Поэтому Сола отпускает несколько шуток по этому поводу, ловит в свою сторону несколько шпилек Мунбёль и благополучно не возвращается к этой теме до поры до времени. 

За последний месяц Сола открывает для себя много нового и вспоминает ещё больше старого об отношениях и том, как себя в них вести стоит, а как — категорически нет. К счастью, весь свой подростковый период Сола добровольно прячется в вакууме от пропаганды гетеросексуальной модели отношений, плодячки и навязанный ролевых моделей, поэтому адаптация в новых отношениях для неё проходит легче и проще, чем могло бы быть.

Сола считает то, что она приходит на собеседование к женщине, с которой только что занималась сексом, временными трудностями, но в конце концов временные трудности превращаются в довольно приятный бонус. 

И, если уж быть совсем честной, в ближайшее время Сола не планирует ничего менять, потому что окружающая действительность полностью или почти полностью соответствует её личным понятиям о комфорте. 

И да, это ещё один приятный бонус. 

**______**  
 _[1]_ — _u-haul lesbian_ — слэнговое выражение, обозначающее лесбиянку, которая спешит поселиться в одной квартире со своей партнёршей, 'любовь с первого взгляда'; я просто хотела вставить эту шутку, окей.


End file.
